The Loyalty Oath
by Kkkyuu
Summary: Ini bukan dunia yang damai/Hidup di masa perang terjadi di mana-mana/Tak ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada kesetiaan pada sang junjungan dan pengorbanan terhadap tanah kelahiran/Jadi tak sepatutnya mereka memikirkan suatu perasaan yang tak jelas nyatanya/Tapi seseorang berkata:bahkan cinta bisa tumbuh dimana saja, meski saat dunia sedang kacau sekali pun.


**The Loyalty Oath**

 **Warning: Author Newbie, typos, alur cerita terinspirasi dari berbagai macam hal, jadi bila terdapat kesamaan itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan, beberapa poin dalam cerita ada yang berasal dari bacaan ada yang suka-suka author, jadi jangan terlalu dipercaya**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, Romance, Hurt-Comfort, etc**

 **Rated T – M**

 **Story by Me**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Summary

Ini bukan dunia yang damai / Hidup di masa perang terjadi di mana-mana dan kecongkakan para penguasa menjadi dasarnya / Tak ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada kesetiaan pada sang junjungan dan pengorbanan terhadap tanah kelahiran/ Jadi tak sepatutnya mereka memikirkan suatu perasaan yang tak jelas nyatanya / Tapi seseorang berkata: _bahkan cinta bisa tumbuh dimana saja, meski saat dunia sedang kacau sekali pun._

Chapter 1

Sebuah anak panah melesat cepat di balik rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh meninggi. Menimbulkan desingan dan anginnya sendiri. Membuat bunga-bunga tanpopo beterbangan ke segala arah.

Gadis itu mendecih melihat anak panah yang baru ia dilepaskan menancap tak jauh dari anak panah lainnya. Tidak tepat sama sekali, pikirnya. Meski dikatakan begitu pun sebenarnya anak panah tadi sudah mendekati titik tengah sasaran.

Angin behembus kuat, seekor burung kecil terbang dari salah satu pohon berdaun merah kecoklatan. Hyuga Hinata membidik cepat dan melepas anak panah, tapi anak panahnya tidak mengenai burung kecil yang terbang itu. Bahkan seujung bulunya pun tak kena.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Hinata mendecih. Ratusan kali ia menarik dan melepaskan anak panah sejak matahari belum naik ke langit tapi tak satu pun sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya. Di balik suara hembusan angin terdengan bunyi daun-daun kering yang terinjak dengan tidak sengaja. Tangan putih Hinata cepat-cepat menarik busur dari balik punggungnya.

"Siapa?" Hinata berbalik sambil membidik anak panah ke arah sebuah pohon plum yang sudah rontok daun- daunnya.

"Maafkan hamba telah mengejutkan Anda." Seorang pelayan muncul dan langsung menyembah. "Hamba tidak bermaksud mengejutkan Anda."

Hyuga Hinata menurunkan busurnya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan bahwa Anda diminta pergi ke benteng untuk menemui Yang Mulia." jawab pelayan tadi, masih sambil menyembah.

Dahi Hyuga Hinata sedikit mengerut. Ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia. Jadi sedikit-banyak Hinata merasa penasaran, hal sepenting apakan yang diperlukan Yang Mulia terhadapnya.

Hinata berjalan agak cepat mengambil semua anak panahnya, lalu pergi menuju benteng bersama pelayan tadi.

Saat tiba di hadapan junjungannya Hinata segera menyembah dengan hormat."Apakah gerangan Yang Mulia memanggil hamba kemari?" tanyanya.

Junjungan Hinata, pemimpin wilayah Konoha, dialah Namikaze Minato. Seorang pria ramah dan menyenangkan, pemimpin yang sangat hebat dan ramah bahkan senyuman sering sekali menghiasi wajahnya.

Namikaze Minato terlihat senang saat mendapati Hinata telah berada di hadapannya. "Kau menghilang lagi hari ini. Kali ini kemana saja kau pergi?"

"Hamba pergi ke bukit di sebelah selatan, Yang Mulia. Hamba berlatih memanah." Hinata menjawab jujur.

"Oh, begitukah? Ku pikir kau sudah begitu mahir memanah hingga kau tak perlu berlatih lagi. Saat-saat seperti ini kadang tak berlangsung lama, tidakkah sebaiknya kau manfaatkan untuk beristirahan sejenak." Suara Minato agaknya terdengar sedikit memerintah.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Hamba akan mencobanya, Yang Mulia."

Minato menganggu-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat begitu santai terlihat sedikit lebih serius. "Tapi sebelum kau beristirahat, aku ingin kau pergi ke wilayah Kusa di Barat."

"Kau akan pergi bersama orang di sampingmu ini, Inuzuka Kiba. Dan kuminta kau selama tugasmu ke wilayah Kusa, kau mematuhi semua yang Kiba katakan."

Hinata mengangguk patuh, "Baik, Yang Mulia."

Setelah perintah singkat itu Namikaze Minato memperbolehkan keduanya keluar. Dan Hinata, sesuai yang diperintahkan oleh Minato, harus mematuhi perintah Inuzuka Kiba meski dalam hati Hinata bertanya-tanya tentang tugasnya ini. Seumur hidupnya Hinata baru pertama kali mendapat perintah langsung dari Yang Mulia Minato. Biasanya Hinata hanya ikut berperang melawan musuh-musuh junjungannya itu, berkumpul bersama dengan pemanah-pemanah lain, menghujani musuh dengan anak panah yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Entah sudah berapa banyak Hinata melukai bahkan membunuh orang dengan busur dan anak panah yang dilepaskannya. Hinata bahkan tak mampu menghitungnya.

Dan tentang Inuzuka Kiba ini, sesungguhnya tadi Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadari ada orang lain selain Minato dan dirinya. Hinata tak merasakan kehadiran orang di sampingnya, bahkan baunya pun tak tercium. Agaknya Hinata sedikit terkejut tadi, tapi Hinata lebih memilih menjaga sikap di depan junjungannya.

Inuzuka Kiba ini, pria berambut kecoklatan dan dengan sekali lihat taringnya yang menurut Hinata paling mencolok, tak pernah Hinata melihat gigi taring seseorang seperti yang dimiliki Inuzuka Kiba. Hinata tidak terlalu mengenal pria ini, dia jarang ada di benteng tapi rasa-rasanya Hinata pernah melihatnya saat mereka berperang melawan seorang pemberontak beberapa tahun silam.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan rekan barunya Kiba membawa Hinata ke bagian dalam benteng yang agaknya sedang sepi. Hinata pikir ini saatnya ia mengetahui tugasnya.

"Nah, sekarang, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Kepala Hinata sedikit bergerak. "Aku bisa memanah." jawabnya kemudian.

Kiba menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan. Bukan bagi samurai, tapi bagi rakyat jelata."

 _'_ _Pekerjaan rakyat jelata?'_

"Coba kau pikirkan pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa kau lakukan jika saja kau tidak menjadi samurai."

Hinata berpikir. Sesungguhnya tak pernah terlintas pekerjan lain selain mengabdi pada junjungannya, Namikaze Minato, tapi jika diandai-andaikan...

"Aku bisa membuat minyak gosok."

"Minyak gosok?"

"Minyak gosok khas dari marga-ku. Dari akar-akar tanaman." Hinata menambahkan.

"Hmm, sepertinya itu bisa digunakan."

Setelahnya Inuzuka Kiba menjelaskan tugas yang harus Hinata lakukan. Mereka berdua harus menyusup ke wilayah Kusa di Barat, memata-matai keadaaan di sana dan memastikan desas-desus yang beredar bahwa wilayah Kusa sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyerang wilayah Konoha. Desas-desus itu baru saja terdengar dan langsung disampaikan pada Namikaze Minato dan Minato sebagai pemimpin wilayah Api segera memerintahkan mata-mata kepercayaannya, Inuzuka Kiba, untuk pergi menyusup dan mencari tahu kebenaran dari desas-desus itu. Dan tanpa diduga Minato juga mengajukan Hinata untuk ikut serta dalam pengintaian kali ini.

"Kabarnya mereka akan menyerang dengan pasukan lima sampai enam ribu orang."

"Lima ribu?" Hinata menaikkan alis. "Jika dibandingan dengan pasukan Yang Mulia Minato bukankah itu jumlah yang tidak terlalu mengancam?"

Kiba membuang napas keras-keras, kedua tangannya ditumpukan di pinggang. "Kau ini ternyata berbeda dengan Neji."

Mata Hinata berkedip sekali. Pria ini tahu tentang kakaknya ternyata.

"Tentu aku kenal dengan kakamu itu." Kiba menjawab tanpa ditanya. "Kami pernah bertugas bersama beberapa kali. Dan dari perkataanmu barusan jelas-jelas kau tidak secermat kakamu."

Hyuga Neji tewas sekitas dua-tiga bulan yang lalu dalam pertempuran wilayah Konoha dengan wilayah Tani. Dengan kematian Hyuga Neji, tinggal Hinatalah satu-satunya marga Hyuga yang mengabdi pada marga Namikaze yang patut diperhitungkan dalam urusan pertempuran. Sebelumnya, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ayah Hinata juga tewas saat wilayah Konoha mempertahankan benteng dari serangan musuh-musuh yang berkomplot. Sedangkan ibu Hinata sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Neji itu pasti akan hati-hati sekali meskipun jumlah pasukan lawan hanya setengah dari jumlah pasukan Yang Mulia Minato. Dia tak pernah meremehkan kekuatan musuh. _'Kualitas lebih patut diperhitungkan dibanding kuantitas.'_ , itu yang selalu Neji katakan."

Sekali lagi Kiba menghembuskan napas, tapi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Padahal Yang Mulia langsung yang memilihmu untuk ikut melaksanakan tugas ini bersamaku, tapi..." Kepala Kiba menggeleng-geleng beberapa kali.

Hinata menyipitkan mata, "Tak sepantasnya kau berpikir begitu tentang Yang Mulia."

"Aku tidak meragukan yang Mulia, tapi meragukanmu." Kiba berkata lancar dengan nada tidak mengenakkan membuat mata Hinata makin menyipit dan dahinya berkerut dalam.

Melihat itu Kiba mendengus lalu tertawa, "Nah, nah, sebaiknya kita singkirkan dulu hal tidak berguna semacam ini, misi kita jauh lebih penting. Dan kau," Kiba menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya yang ditutupi kuku-kuku panjang, " sebaiknya tidak mengacaukan tugas pertamamu dan buktikan kalau dugaanku salah."

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Kiba dan Hinata meninggalkan wilayah Konoha menuju wilayah Kusa. Keduanya berpakaian seperti orang-orang biasa, pakaian berwarna gelap dan tidak mencolok, topi jerami lebar yang menutupi kepala serta sandal jerami yang terikat kuat ke pergelangan kaki mereka.

Kiba menyamar sebagai penjual benang sedangkan Hinata, seperti yang sudah dibahas dengan Kiba sebelumnya, menjadi penjual minyak gosok.

Hari sebelumnya, setelah pembicaraannya dengan Kiba usai, Hinata langsung diperintahkan oleh Kiba mencari akar-akar tanaman untuk membuat minyak gosoknya itu. Dan sesaat setelah matahari tenggelam Hinata baru kembali membawa akar-akar tanaman untuk persediaan minyak gosoknya.

"Sediakan saja minyakmu itu untuk beberapa minggu. Atau mungkin bulan."

Itu pesan Kiba. Jadi Hinata mencabuti dan membawa lebih banyak akar-akar tanaman lalu mengolahnya menjadi minyak gosok.

Ayahnya dulu pernah berkata minyak ini adalah minyak turun-temurun yang dibuat oleh leluhur mereka. Hanya marga Hyuga yang mampu membuatnya dengan sempurna.

Hinata hanya dapat tidur beberapa jam sebelum matahari terbit dan ia harus sudah berada di dekat perbatasan menunggu Inuzuka Kiba.

Jika orang biasa akan menghabiskan waktu sampai beberapa berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke perbatasan wilayah Kusa, maka mata-mata seperti Kiba dan samurai seperti Hinata bisa sampai di perbatasan lebih cepat. Itu pun dengan syarat mereka harus mengurangi jam istirahat dan mempercepat langkah mereka berkali-kali lipat.

Setelah melewati perbatasan wilayah Api mereka harus melewati dua bukit besar, jalanan tanah yang berlumpur dan melewati pos-pos penjagaan yang ketat.

Namun dengan menyamar sebagai pedagang keliling, keduanya tak begitu dicurigai.

Hinata bergumam, "Mereka bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sekali lagi Hinata lupa Kiba ada di sampingnya. Apa pria ini begitu mudah terlupakan atau Hinata sendirilah yang terlalu mudah melupakan kehadiran orang lain.

Hinata memandang sekeliling, keadaannya wilayah Kusa tak jauh berbeda dengan wilayah Konoha. Toko-toko berjejer dan pedagang serta kurir berlalu-lalang, orang-orang sudah memakai pakaian tebal karena wilayah Kusa sudah memasuki musim dingin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Hinata berterima kasih –di dalam hatinya tentu saja– pada Kiba yang menyuruhnya memakai pakaian tebal. Katanya wilayah Teh musim dinginnya datang lebih cepat dan pakaian tebal sekaligus juga dapat menutupi tubuh bagian depan Hinata yang agak menonjol.

Dasar anjing!

Seharusnya Hinata tahu dari wajah si Inuzuka Kiba ini dia adalah pria yang tak tahu malu, bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu pada seorang gadis yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai moral dan kesopanan.

Kiba memilih salah satu penginapan murah untuk tempat tinggal mereka selama pengintaian. Banyak pedagang keliling yang tidak punya cukup uang menginap di sana, atau orang-orang yang sedang berada di sekitar dan tak sengaja terjebak badai salju.

Hinata tercengang saat Kiba hanya mengambil satu kamar untuk menginap, hatinya kembali memberontak keras dan kali ini tanpa segan ia menyuarakan ketidaksenangannya.

"Selagi dalam pengintaian kau tidak boleh membuang-buang uangmu sepeser pun. Kau harus bisa menghemat uangmu. Siapa yang tahu berapa lama kita akan di sini."

Saat Hinata akan memprotes lagi Kiba menyela, "Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku tak tertarik pada gadis kecil sepertimu dan asal kau tahu saja aku sudah punya calon istri. Sekarang diam dan turuti perintahku, kau ingat apa yang diperintahkan Yang Mulia padamu? Patuh padaku." Kiba berucap dengan nada bangga.

Akhirnya Hinata memasuki ruangan sempit itu, pastinya masih dengan perasaan was-was dan berat hati yang teramat sangat.

Tak seperti yang dipikirkan Hinata, baru beberapa detik setelah masuk kamar penginapan Kiba langsung berkata ia akan mengintai malam itu juga. Hinata berpikir bahwa ia juga harus pergi tapi Kiba melarang dan berkata Hinata boleh mulai mengintai keesokan paginya.

"Kau harus tetap menyamar sebagai pedagang minyak gosok, tak peduli meski siang saat kau keluar dari penginapan atau pun malam saat kau tertidur. Jangan lepaskan penyamaranmu! Lalu jangan bergerak sembarangan, pastilah di sini juga banyak orang yang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu. Saat kau mengintai berusahalah terlihat senormal mungkin. Dan suaramu, jangan lupa, kau seorang pria sekarang. Berhati-hatilah! Aku mungkin tak akan kembali ke penginapan setiap malam. Oh, dan satu hal lagi." Kiba menambahkan, "sorot matamu terlalu tajam untuk seorang pedagang, teduhkan pandanganmu kalau tidak orang-orang akan curiga. "

Dan Kiba pun menutup pintu.

Paginya Hinata terbangun karena suara gaduh dari ruangan sebelah. Entah apa yang orang-orang itu ributkan tapi Hinata bersyukur karenanya. Hinata keluar dari penginapan dan mendapati jalanan putih tertutup salju karena badai semalam. Hinata mulai menjajakan dagangannya, berkeliling sambil berteriak parau.

"Minyak gosok! Minyak gosok! Siapa ingin membeli minyak gosok untuk menghangatkan badan!"

Namun hingga siang tak seorang pun membeli minyak gosoknya, bahkan sampai tiga –empat hari juga tak seorang pembeli pun datang untuk membeli minyaknya. _'Mungkinkah penduduk di sini sudah terbiasa dengan cuaca dingin?'_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Jadi selama hampir seminggu penuh hanya sedikit perkembangan yang didapat Hinata. Botol-botol berisi minyak gosoknya tak berkurang satu pun, informasi mengenai penyerangan ke wilayah Konoha pun tak terdengar di kalangan penduduk, ditambah lagi Inuzuka Kiba hanya kembali dua kali ke penginapan. Itu pun hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata masih hidup.

Setelah singgah sebentar pria itu kemudian pergi lagi dan baru kembali beberapa hari setelahnya, lalu ia mengecek keadaan Hinata tanpa bertanya perkembangan yang Hinata peroleh, lalu menghilang lagi.

Hinata mulai tidak sabar dengan dirinya sendiri, jadi esoknya saat cuaca sedang baik Hinata menuju bukit terdekat dan di sana Hinata bisa melihat benteng musuh secara utuh.

 _'_ _Dimana kira-kira Shimura Sai berada sekarang?'_

Hinata mengamati setiap bagian benteng dengan seksama, menduga-duga bagian utama yang mungkin di sana sedang duduk pemimpin wilayah Kusa, Shimura Sai.

Shimura Sai, kabarnya sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan pemimpin mereka di wilayah Konoha. Pria itu masih muda, umurnya tak jauh beda dengan umur putra tunggal pemimpin wilayah Konoha. Kulitnya putih bersih seperti orang dari kalangan bangsawan yang tak biasa hidup di medan penuh pertempuran, dan kata Inuzuka Kiba, Shimura Sai adalah seorang penipu unggul. Bahkan Shimura Sai dijuluki Si Topeng Putih dari Barat.

"Hei, kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang agak gemuk muncul dari belakang Hinata bersama satu pria lainnya. Mereka menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

Seluruh darah Hinata serasa naik ke dadanya karena terkejut.

Kedua orang itu adalah prajurit yang bertugas mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Melihat seorang penjual minyak gosok keliling mendaki bukit di pagi buta membuat keduanya patut merasa curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" si prajurit kembali bertanya dengan wajah galak.

Cepat-cepat Hinata menenangkan diri, mengembalikan wajah terkejutnya sepertii semula. Wajah seorang pedagang keliling yang ramah.

"Maafkan hamba telah membuat tuan-tuan curiga. Hamba di sini hanya sedang mengamati benteng yang indah ini."

"Mengamati benteng? Di pagi buta begini?! Kau mata-mata?!" tuduh si prajurit yang satunya.

"Bukan!" Hinata menggeleng, "Hamba hanya ingin menikmati suasana pagi yang begitu sejuk sambil mengamati keindahan benteng."

"Hamba seorang penjual minyak gosok keliling." Hinata memperkenalkan diri tanpa ditanya."Jadi, hamba sudah lama berkeliling ke berbagai wilayah dan melihat berbagai macam bentuk benteng. Sekarang ini hamba hanya melakukan hal yang sudah biasa hamba lakukan."

"Kau ini banyak bicara sekali. Jangan coba-coba membodohi kami dengan kata-katamu itu."

"Sungguh, hamba tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membodohi tuan-tuan berdua. Hamba hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada gunanya hamba berbohong."

Hinata berhenti bicara dan mengamati kedua pria di hadapannya dari bawah ke atas. "Dari yang hamba lihat sepertinya tuan-tuan adalah prajurit benteng. Kalau begitu sudikah kiranya tuan-tuan memberi tahu hamba bagaimana keindahan benteng di bagian dalam?"

Kedua prajurit itu mengerutkan dahi.

"Untuk apa pula kami memberitahu tentang benteng bagian dalam kepadamu? Itu sama saja membongkar pertahanan!"

Hinata mulai tidak sabar. Menyebalkan sekalli berhadapan dengan dua orang ini.

"Hamba tidak meminta tuan-tuan untuk menjelaskan bagaimana bentuk dan sistem pertahanan benteng, hamba hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keindahannya."

"Oh, apakah tuan-tuan tidak pernah memperhatikan keindahan benteng sama sekali?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada seolah-olah kedua pria itu telah melewatkan kejadian paling langka di dunia. Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan, padahal tuan-tuan telah menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam benteng, tapi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keindahannya?" lagi-lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Hamba sudah banyak berjumpa prajurit-prajurit dari berbagai wilayah dan menanyakan haly ang sama. Banyak dari mereka bisa menggambarkan keindahan benteng dari wilayah masing-masing dengan bangga. Menurut hamba itu adalah bukti seorang prajurit yang menghormati junjungannya dan cinta akan tanah tempat hidup mereka."

"Jadi kau bilang kami tidak menghormati Yang Mulia Sai? Lancang sekali kau?!" salah satu prajurit mulai melangkah mendekat.

"Hamba tidak mengatakannya."

Hinata tetap berdiam di tempatnya berdiri, meski sesungguhnya ia mulai cemas kalau-kalau perkataannya yang tak dipikir masak-masak ini akan membuatnya ditangkap dan mendapat hukuman. Lebih parah lagi bagaimana kalau penyamarannya sebagaimata-mata dari wilayah Konoha terbongkar?

"Tunggu!" si prajurit lain yang berambut lebat menahan temannya."Kau dari marga Hyuga?"

"Ah, benar sekali. Bagaimana tuan bisa tahu?"

"Jangan bertanya hal yang bodoh." Si prajurit terlihat geram. "Setiap marga Hyuga murni memiliki mata yang mirip."

Hinata diam, menunggu apa selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan si prajurit.

"Jadi itu berarti kau pengikut marga Namikaze?!"

Hinata merasa akan tersedak oleh udara. Semudah itukah penyamarannya terbongkar? Dia tidak percaya.

"Marga Namikaze di wilayah Konoha? Ternyata benar kau mata-mata!"

"T-Tunggu!" Hinata terbata melihat kedua prajurit mulai bersiap menangkapnya. "Tidak sepatutnya tuan-tuan menuduh seorang seperti hamba sebagai pengikut marga Namikaze. Hamba sudah mengatakannya tadi, hamba hanya seorang pedagang minyak gosok dan sekarang hamba singgah di wilayah ini."

"Kau ini banyak bicara seperti wanita. Sudah jangan mengoceh lagi. Ikut kami!"

"Tidak bisa! Tuan-tuan tidak berhak membawa hamba. Tuan-tuan sekalian tidak punya bukti yang menunjukkan hamba sebagai mata-mata dari marga Namikaze."

"Semua marga Hyuga adalah pengikut marga Namikaze."

"Tidak benar! Tuan salah. Meski lebih dari sebagian marga Hyuga yang berpihak padamarga Namikaze tapi ada segelintir dari marga Hyuga yag sudah terpecah sejak dulu. Kami tidak mengabdi pada marga Namikaze. Beberapa dari kami ada yang memihak marga lain dan ada pula yang seperti hamba, menjadi pedagang keliling."

Hinata merendahkan suara, "Hamba mohon. Hamba hanya seorang pedagang, tolong tuan-tuan percayalah."

"Cobalah tuan-tuan pikir dulu, kalau tuan-tuan membawa hamba dengan tuduhan sebagai mata-mata tanpa ada bukti maka tuan-tuanlah yang akan mendapat hukuman dari Yang Mulia -tuan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan nyawa hanyakarna seorang pedagang ini 'kan? Ingatlah keluarga tuan-tuan yang ada di rumah. Seharusnya tuan-tuan sebagai samurai mati demi mempertahankan tanah kelahiran dimedan tempur bukannya mati karena pedagang rendahan seperti hamba."

Ucapan Hinata agaknya meresap dalam pikiran keduanya.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan pria penjual minyak ini. Mereka tak mungkin mati sia-sia hanya karena satu pedagang yang tidak jelas ini.

Si prajurit gemuk yang duluan tampak menyerah, "Baiklah, kami percaya padamu, penjual minyak. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang."

Kelegaan tampak jelas memancar dari wajah Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Tuan-tuan memang bijaksana."

Dipuji oleh seseorang meski hanya seorang pedagang kelas bawah membuat keduanya sedikit melambung senang. Dengan senyum miring si prajurit berambut lebat sekali lagi menyuruh Hinata untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, hamba akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu mungkin tuan-tuan sudi untuk mengambil minyak gosok buatan hamba ini sebagai rasa terima kasih hamba. Tuan-tuan tidak perlu membayar."

Dengan masih berlagak sebagai seorang pedagang ramah, Hinata menyodorkan masing-masing satu botol minyaknya pada kedua prajurit itu dan mereka menerima dengan senang hati. Setelahnya Hinata buru-buru menuruni bukit menjauh dari kedua prajurit yang masih mengamati pergerakannya.

"Mungkin pria itu memang suka berjalan terburu-buru." Hinata mendengar ucapan salah satu prajurit, entah si prajurit gemuk atau si prajurit berambut lebat yang bicara Hinata tidak tahu.

Prajurit yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Hei, kau pikir apa keindahan dari benteng kita?"

Setelah menuruni bukit, Hinata kembali ke tempatnya biasa menjajakan minyak gosoknya. Sekali ia menoleh ke belakang, takut kalau-kalau dua prajurit tadi membuntutinya di belakang sana. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keduanya. Hinata kembali berjalan santai sambil berteriak menjajakan minyaknya lagi.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi Hinata tersadar betapa nyawanya seperti berada di awang-awang saat ini. Dia bisa mati kapan saja. Salah sedikit saja jawabannya tadi bisa-bisa kepalanya melayang. Ternyata ini misi yang berbahaya juga.

Nah, jadi bagaimana kira-kira Inuzuka Kiba menghadapi tugasnya? Hal itu tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Hinata.

Inuzuka Kiba bagaimana pun juga diyakini oleh Hinata sebagai mata-mata yang handal. Kalau tidak mana mungkin Minato menyuruhnya mematuhi perintah pria itu.

Lama bermenung, Hinata tidak sadar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau! Penjual minyak gosok!"

Hinata membalik tubuhnya ke belakang, mendapati seorang wanita melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Wanita itu berhenti di hadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti?"

"Ah, maafkan hamba. Hamba punya pendengaran yang kurang bagus, jadi hamba tidak mendengar panggilan Anda."

Si wanita tidak mengubris alasan Hinata dan langsung bertanya, "Kau menjual minyak gosok? Apa bisa menghangatkan tubuh?"

"Iya, benar. Minyak gosok ini sangat ampuh, bisa juga untuk menghilangkan pilek."

"Ah, bagus sekali. Aku beli satu botol."

Hinata kemudian memberikan satu botol penuh berisi minyak gosok dan wanita itu balik memberikan recehan yang diambilnya dari balik kimono padanya lalu pergi.

Hinata memasukkan uang hasil penjualan minyak pertamanya ke dalam kantong kecil yang terbuat dari kain tebal dan mengikatnya kuat-kuat lalu mengamati wanita tadi.

Dari kimono yang digunakan jelas-jelas wanita itu bukan dari golongan orang-orang kaya, agak-agaknya dia terlihat seperti seorang pelayan. Tapi kira-kira pelayan apa?

Ck. Lebih mudah bagi rasanya bagi Hinata untuk mengidentifikasi pria-pria yang berlalu lalang dibandingkan para wanita.

Misalnya saja dua pria yang tadi ditemuinya di atas bukit, jelas-jelas dari pakaiannya mereka adalah prajurit penjaga benteng. Pria di seberang sana, dia seorang pedagang jarum. Atau pria yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya itu adalah seorang pemilik usaha tembikar. Dan pria yang sedang membungkuk itu adalah seorang tukang angkut barang.

Lalu wanita itu seorang pelayan. Pelayan apa? Di mana?

Saat Hinata masih berpikir si wanita berbalik dan menghampiri Hinata lagi.

"Apa ini bisa digunakan pada bayi?" tanyanya sambil memegang botol minyak dengan satu tangannya.

"Bayi? Umur berapa? Kalau baru lahir sebaiknya jangan dulu."

"Tidak. Umurnya kira-kira sudah enam bulan."

"Oh, kalau begitu tidak apa-apa."

Hinata berdiam sebentar. Apa kira-kira bisa mendapatkan informasi dari wanita ini?

"Bayi Anda?"

"Bukan. Ini untuk bayi Tuan Putri."

"Ah, begitukah?" Hinata tidak tahu kalau istri Shimura Sai sudah melahirkan anak. "Kenapa dengan bayinya?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu paham, tapi tubuhnya dingin sekali kalau sudah masuk musim dingin seperti ini. Mungkin karena ibunya juga begitu."

"Tuan Putri juga?"

"Ya, sudah sejak lama."

"Begitukah. Kalau hamba boleh memberi saran, untuk bayi Tuan Putri sebaiknya balurkan minyak itu ke tubuhnya dua kali sehari, pagi dan malam sebelum tidur. Kalau untuk Tuan Putri sendiri boleh dipakai kapan pun saat dibutuhkan. Hamba bisa pastikan minyak ini ampuh sekali."

Si wanita mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis lalu berlalu lagi.

Hinata membungkuk sebentar dan saat mengangkat tubuhnya ia balas tersenyum.

 _Dia pelayan sang Putri._

Suatu pagi cuaca tidak begitu baik.

Dan Hinata yakin bagi sang Putri, Ino, dan bayinya ini adalah cuaca yang teramat buruk. Badai mengamuk mulai tengah malam dan baru berhenti menjelang matahari terbit.

Saat keluar dari penginapan tak ada warna yang lebih mencolok dibandingkan warna putih. Putih di mana-mana.

Hinata merapatkan pakaiannya. Meski pakaiannya sudah tebal udara dingin masih saja sampai mengenai kulitnya yang terlindungi. Hinata mengambil satu botol minyak gosok dan menuangkan ke telapak tangan, menggosok-gosok beberapa kali sampai tangannya terasa hangat. Dituangnya sekali lagi ke telapak tangan kemudian diusapkannya pada kedua pipi dan puncak hidungnya.

Hinata lalu menghembuskan napas kuat. Rasanya lebih menyenangkan. Tentu Hinata tidak bohong dengan khasiat minyak gosoknya ini.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak pertama kali pelayan pribadi Ino membeli minyak pada Hinata. Sejak saat itu si pelayan membeli minyaknya setiap hari. Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mencoba mengorek informasi dari si pelayan.

Entah karena sikap ramah Hinata atau karena alasan lain si wanita pelayan senang sekali mengobrol dengannya. Sesekali Hinata membelokkan pembicaraan mengenai hal-hal yang terjadi di dalam benteng, tentang keadaannya atau adakah rapat-rapat penting yang wanita itu tahu.

Tapi sebagai pelayan pribadi sang Putri tentu si pelayan tak tahu banyak tentang urusan pertahanan benteng atau tentang penyerangan yang direncanakan oleh pemimpinnya.

Informasi yang di dapat Hinata malah hanya seputar Ino dan bayinya. Atau hubungan antara Ino dan Sai yang terkesan dingin.

Dari yang dikatakan si pelayan, Ino dinikahkan dengan Sai hanya agar wilayah Kusa menjadi lebih kuat. Ayah Ino dan Sai menjadi sekutu. Jadi kalau-kalau terjadi perang yang melibatkan salah satu wilayah, maka wilayah lain dapat mengirim prajurit bantuan.

Itulah yang didapatkan kaum wanita saat itu. Menikah hanya untuk urusan politik antar wilayah, jarang sekali ada pernikahan atas dasar cinta. Jika pun ada itu adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

Tapi bukan tidak mungkin tumbuh cinta dari pernikahan semacam itu. Salah satu contoh nyata adalah Sang Putri sendiri.

Si pelayan jelas-jelas tak yakin bagaimana dengan perasaan junjungannya itu terhadap istrinya sendiri, tapi yang jelas dengan wajah penuh semangat si pelayan berkata dengan sangat yakin kalau Ino jatuh cinta pada suaminya itu di hari pernikahan mereka.

Ah, astaga. Informasi apa yang didapatnya ini?

Berhari-hari dihabiskan Hinata hanya untuk mendapat cerita semacam ini. Setiap pulang ke penginapan, Hinata menepuk keningnya kuat-kuat.

 _Sepertinya dia mendapatkan sumber yang salah._

Bukankah kalau ingin mendapat informasi tentang rencana Sai, Hinata lebih baik mendekati para prajurit? Atau nekat dengan melompati pagar benteng dan mencuri informasi dengan telinganya sendiri.

Cara dengan mendekati prajurit sungguh tidak mungkin. Jelas saja karena prajurit-prajurit selalu mengikuti latihan bersama-sama yang dipimpini langsung oleh para jendral setia Sai. Sungguh tidak mungkin Hinata masuk begitu saja dalam kumpulan prajurit yang sedang berlatih di sungai dan bertanya: _"Hei! Apa ada yang tahu tentang penyerangan yang akan dilakukan wilayah kalian pada wilayah Konoha?"_

Hinata menepuk keningnya lagi. Sungguh cara mendapatkan informasi yang sangat bodoh dan ceroboh. Bisa-bisa kepalanya sudah berapa di hadapan Minato esok pagi-pagi sekali. Tanpa tubuh atau pun kaki.

Sedangkan cara kedua rasanya cukup sulit bagi mata-mata baru seperti Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin dia masuk ke dalam benteng tanpa diketahui?

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya.

Malam itu angin cukup kencang dan salju turun tidak begitu lebat. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian Hinata melangkah ke luar penginapan dan berjalan tenang ke sisi timur belakang benteng. Seingatnya jika melompati pagar ini maka akan sampai di dekat kandang kuda.

Malam sudah hampir larut, tapi lentera-lentera masih menyala. Memang di dalam sedang ada pertemuan. Pertemuan antara Sai dengan seorang jendral kiriman wilayah Taki, wilayah kedudukan ayah sang Putri.

Tadi pagi, seperti biasa Hinata menyerahkan botol berisi minyak gosoknya pada pelayan pribadi Ino, tepat di depan gerbang benteng. Dan seperti biasa dua orang penjaga di atas menara pengawasan menatapnya galak, padahal sudah setiap hari Hinata ke sana untuk menjual minyaknya yang akan dipakai oleh sang Putri dan bayinya, tapi tetap saja keduanya tidak berubah ramah.

Dan saat langit mulai berwarna orange Hinata melihat iring-iringan dari wilayah Taki menuju ke benteng. Saat itulah Hinata tahu pasti akan ada hal penting yang harus ia cari tahu.

Hinata mengendap-endap mencari ruangan paling terang yang kemungkinan besar dijadikan tempat pertemuan. Sesekali menoleh takut-takut para penjaga memergokinya. Walaupun Hinata sangat yakin para penjaga tidak akan berpatroli di dalam benteng malam ini karena udara yang terlalu menusuk tulang. Dan untuk kedua penjaga gerbang, Hinata sempat melihat keduanya tadi terkantuk-kantuk di atas menara pengawasan.

Hinata tak tahu ada berapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu, yang jelas Hinata hanya mendengar dua suara yang berbeda. Salah satunya suara yanng lembut dan tenang. Pastilah itu suara Shimura Sai.

Lama Hinata bersembunyi dan mendengar setiap pembicaraan orang-orang di dalam sana. Pertemuan selesai tepat sebelum tubuh Hinata membeku.

Hinata bergegas keluar benteng, melompati pagar benteng yang terbuat dari batu. Saat melewati belokan Hinata hampir menabrak seseorang. Secara refleks ia menahan napas.

 _Penjaga?_

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mata Hinata terbuka lebih lebar dan baru menyadari pria di depannya dalah Inuzuka Kiba yang sudah menghilang selama beberapa hari.

Keduanya kemudian kembali ke penginapan. Hinata memberi tahu Kiba semua informasi yang ia tahu, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Inuzuka Kiba ini nyatanya tidak lama menyamar menjadi seorang penjual benang. Malam pertama mereka sampai di wilayah Kusa, Inuzuka Kiba menyelinap masuk ke tempat salah satu prajurit dan mengambil pakaiannya. Lalu jadilah hari-hari berikutnya dia bergabung bersama prajurit-prajutir Kusa yang lain.

"Informasi ini sangat penting dan harus disampaikan secepatnya! Kita kembali malam ini."

.

.

.

TBC

Jika terdapat kesalahan dimana pun dalam fanfic ini jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu author ^^


End file.
